Growing up Mongoose
by MegGyver
Summary: The life and times of everyones favorite mongoose.  Before and how he met the o'connells. rated for very minor character death


I do not own the mummy animated series

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

The first time he opened his eyes he was met with the lovely sight of family. Sisters and brothers surrounded him in the small basket that was the nest. They were all the same size and the same color. He often wondered how mother could tell them apart.

One of his favorite scents was the wonderfully warm and safe smell of mother. She was bigger than all of them but not nearly as big as father. He was the second adult and the one to bring solid food once they were big enough.

The land of Egypt was hot and dry and his fuzzy grey fur was just not practical for this intense climate. The gray fell out as a coarse but soft layer of brown fur took its place. When it was fully grown into a proper coat he found he was rather pleased with it.

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

At first the basket and the room it sat in were so very, very big. Yet once he and his siblings had all grown to the age of several months, the entire room seemed far too small. At least that was what he felt.

He would constantly go to the small window and look out at the passing humans. All of them, rushing to and fro all wanting to show off something or other. Often he would listen to the man that sat outside the window tell tales to the wide eyed pup humans.

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

The human would talk of places far beyond the sand planes of Egypt. He couldn't always understand what the human was saying but what he did understand; he very much wanted to see himself.

Lands covered in rock and wood, sand dunes frozen so high they touched the sun, places where hard, cold water fell from the sky and turned the ground white. Neither his siblings nor his parents showed the slightest interest in the humans or their stories but it always managed to capture him.

He wanted to see it himself.

If only once.

Just once

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

Nearly a year old and the human that kept the basket and the room clean started bringing other people and showed them the basket. A few of the humans were covered in glittering rocks, several in simple rag furs, and once a family with two pups came. The humans looked at him and his siblings, picking them up and putting them back.

When they left they always took one brother or sister away with them. They were all taken away from the room, the little basket and even their mother and father.

They were all taken away,

Even him.

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

He liked his new home. It was with a man human. The man human seemed rather happy with him and he was happy with the man human. The man human was old, by human standards at least, but he was well fed and cared for. Often he chased pests out of the small house and was well rewarded.

Then he discovered the worst pest in the world.

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

One morning there was nothing in his rather fancy food dish. It was very odd considering the ritual of the man human always set his food out every morning an hour or so after sunrise. He became worried.

He went into the man human's room, and was confused further. The man human was still lying on the thin mat in the corner. He carefully padded closer.

A sound that mimicked very fast water caught his sharp ears and his just as sharp eyes caught the movement of something just behind the man human. He crept closer when suddenly- something snapped at him. Only his animal reflexes saved him from being chomped in the cobra's jaws.

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

An instinct he had never known burst through his veins. He had never seen a creature like this but he knew what it was and what was more, somehow he knew that they were enemies.

The snake struck again, but he was ready. He leapt to the right of its mouth and effectively grabbed the lower part of its head with his own teeth and bit down… hard.

The snake lashed for a moment but then fell to the ground, not moving. He pulled the scales of the head off to make sure it was really dead. Then he finally looked over to the man human.

The man human's back was still facing him but, he could see one of the man human's hands. Four small holes sat on the surface of tan skin. He knew with solid certainty that the man human would not wake up. He stayed in the house for two days before leaving, knowing that it did no one any good to stay.

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

He could not think of anywhere else to go so he went back to the building he had lived in with his family. He was not really surprised to find that no one was there, but that did not make the lonely feeling in his heart go away.

He sat where he had always sat, on the window sill next to the door. He stared at the clear desert sky full of stars and the big full moon, silently praying to anyone who was listening. He prayed for the one thing he wanted more than food or play or even the adventure of other lands.

He prayed to have a family again.

**_HALLWAYHALLWAYHALLWAY_**

* * *

><p>oh poor tut, i love it! this will be a two shot. the next chapter will be alex centered<p>

the entire series is now available for viewing on youtube. go and watch it then wright something or else imhotep will steal your eyes and tounge.

oh yeah i like reviews. but i prefer constructive critasism. thank you


End file.
